misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
American teenager
An American Teenager is a person 13-19 inhabiting the United States of America. Evidence suggests they have no fiscal care and friviously spend at malls and designer outlets.http://www.thailandlife.com/thaiyouth_92.htm. They come in two genders and both, in recent years, enjoy spending in the 21st century. History The American teenager originated when the United States was founded. They did not spend, since America was a poor nation that had just declared independence from China. They actually did chores and didn't care about how their hair looked. They appreciated money and spent little for their College future. In the 1800's, when slavery became an issue, they still acted as the 1700's and were good community citizens, as well into the early 1900's. In the 1950's, they were demoralized by rock & roll sensation Elvis Presley. In the 60's, they started drugs due to Beatles' music such as the song Hey Jude. In the 70's, the Jackson 5 taught them that love was not immoral before you are 50. In the 80's, they rocked out to bad bands such as Bon Jovi and were demoralized even further. In the 90's, they were considered gluttons from eating everything in the house and in the 2000's, they are considered tech freaks and can't stay off of the telephone or the Internet. Spending Habits They enjoy spending money like there is no tomorrow. They don't care about what goes on in the world and all that rubbish. They get money from their parents, spend it, and then max out their parents' credit cards. They enjoy buying clothes, perfume and cologne, clothes, modern and immoral music, questionable DVD's, clothes, junk food and clothes. Personality They enjoy sleeping until 3 in the afternoon and going to bed after midnight. They are irritable, disgusting and stupid. They hate school and enjoy skipping class and failing. They know nothing outside of Internet and modern music (also perhaps some knowledge of tasteless television such as Family Guy. http://www.questiaschool.com/read/109074296?title=Bibliography Growth and Development Evidence suggests teens in America hit puberty earlier and symptoms are much more severe due to Cheronobyl radiation finally reaching America. They are shorter than previous generations of American teens and are much more immature. They also have taken an interest in the opposite gender that could not at all be described as true love due to there being no commitment. Teens of the early 1900's never took this interest because they were scared of the infectious bacteria being in this type of stance called Cooties. It has been spreading in recent years and has resulted in extreme immaturity.://www.citeulike.org/article/3665027 Relations with modern celebrhttpities American teens enjoy modern celebrities such as Zac Efron, Ashley Tisdale, Miley Cyrus and Mozart. Also, research from many schools in the U.S. has suggested that 96% of American teens have a celebrity crush. This study has also proved that 79% of Amercian teenage males are in love with Taylor Swift.http://www.questiaschool.com/read/109074296?title=Bibliography Relations with old celebrities They hate them all and will condemn you if you enjoy their work. Internet use They constanly spend time on MySpace, Facebook, Twitter and Barney.com. http://www.internetworldstats.com/stats2.htm Socialization They constantly talk on the phone to each other, use Instant Messaging and just can't stop talking even if they have nothing to talk about.http://psycnet.apa.org/?fa=main.doiLanding&doi=10.1037/0022-0167.34.2.205 Relations with Parents They hate their parents, nag at them and want them to let them use drugs and all that rubbish. They have no respect for their parents. They are also known to be drama queens, especially in middle school.http://www.articlealley.com/article_982475_27.html Physical Research suggests that modern American teens are short, have small brains, are ugly though they constantly spned time trying to look good and have very small bladders and must go to the bathroom every three seconds. They are weak, fat and lazy due to lack of excercise.http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/9812095/ Entertainment They enjoy crappy modern music, bad internet sites, socialization and being drama queens.http://www.encyclopedia.com/doc/1G1-131052306.html Reproduction Rate American teens' reproduction rate has gone from 0% in 1940 to 93% in 2008. This is due to immorality.http://www.who.int/making_pregnancy_safer/topics/adolescent_pregnancy/en/index.html Political Views and Religion Research proved that 99% of Americans are atheist and 1% believe in any type of religion. They mostly have a radical left-wing political views though they have no education in the news.http://insightscoop.typepad.com/2004/2007/02/atheism_for_ado.html Stupidity and Immaturity They fail school and do stupid and gross stuff. No more explanation needed. References